1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a method and apparatus for drilling a curved borehole and, specifically, to a method and apparatus for drilling a curved borehole while presetting the amount of angle building in the curvature of such borehole.
2. Description of the Background
The prior art has typically involved the rotation of the drill string and used, for example, bent subs to control the curvature of the borehole. Other prior art methods and apparatus have involved attempts to control the curvature through the controlled angling of the drill bit and/or the controlled angling or bending of the downhole mud motor used to rotate the drill bit.